


One Dark Night At The Bar

by TheNightHunter



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:05:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightHunter/pseuds/TheNightHunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promt: What would Chris do, if he'd witness Tom making out with a hunky blonde man, that looks a bit like him? I don't think he'd stop them instantly, but would he stay silent for a long time or would he say something the next day? And would he think different of Tom? </p>
<p>Beta Credit: DestielWincest</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chiisuchan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=chiisuchan).



> This took me sometime to write because I didn't like the way Tom was coming off. It was really hard to finally get it to a place that I could be happy with. So here it is, much love.

The day had been a surprisingly long one; the stress was stretching across his skin and seeping into his muscles. The tension he felt when having to work so closely with Chris could be felt between his thighs and a soft groan escaped his lips as he sank into his hotel bed. What he needed was some sort of relief from this, it was building up to fever pitch and he didn’t know how much longer he’d be able to hold it in. He couldn’t be for sure if Chris felt the same, there was nothing about him that screamed he was willing to bed Tom.

  
It wasn’t as if Tom hasn’t tried to find signs of it, he chooses his words carefully when speaking to his close friend. Tried so hard to find hints or clues that Chris wanted more than what they had, but it was to no avail. There wasn’t much else he could do without bluntly asking and he couldn’t quite bring himself to that as of yet. Perhaps it simply wasn’t meant to be, that was something that had crossed his mind but it didn’t ease the tension that continued to build, making it hard to breath.

  
Sometimes it felt like the air was going to be sucked out of him when he was around Chris, especially when he was so close, whispering something in his ear from time to time…but it never appeared to be much more than playful banter. If only the blonde could see what he was doing, how it affected him. He sighed softly and slid his fingers through his hair, it was time to do something about it…and it didn’t seem like Chris would be the one to help him out.

  
With a push, he lifted himself from his bed and went into the bathroom to clean up. Tonight he would take himself to the bar and find something…someone to help ease the need in him. Someone who mirrored Chris, he was a good looking enough guy that he was sure he’d be able to pull it off. Part of him scolded himself for being so scandalous, but he longed a touch that wasn’t his own.

  
Tom wouldn’t allow himself to feel bad about it; it was something he desperately needed before he acted in a heat of passion, something that he might regret. As much as he wanted it to be Chris, he couldn’t risk their friendship in such a way… he had no desire to make it awkward between them. Perhaps the easiest thing would be to talk to Chris but there seemed to be no indication at all that he was interested, he tried not to take things at face value but with his friend, that’s all there seemed to be.

  
Once he was finished with cleaning up, he took himself to the bar; it seemed like a regular bar but deep within was a lot of willing men who waited for Tom’s touch. It wasn’t something he was willing to jump into; he'd need a few drinks to build up that courage.

  
A soft sigh escaped his lips as he walked into the bar, his fingers slid through his hair as he sat down and ordered a drink. His eyes scanned across the bar, searching for the right one, the one who would release the lust that was drowning him. When the drink arrived he finished it off in 3 long swallows and ordered another. He wasn’t the sort to do this kind of thing but he was at his limit. Something was about to give and he couldn’t risk having a collapse of his will power…especially on set.

  
Once the warm glow of alcohol settled within, he took a breath and once again looked around the bar for someone that matched what he was looking for. He moved through the crowd silently hunting his perfect pray, his gaze dangerous and alluring. Some returned the hungry look but they did not live up to the desired aesthetics.

  
It took him moving to the very back of the bar before he found a built blonde with ice blue eyes, a bit taller than he was but not by much. He was perfect and he felt a twitch between his thighs, he wasn’t sure how far he was willing to go but he was willing to go far enough to smother this desire in him, to quench his thirst somehow. He moved closer to the other, this was a dangerous game and it was setting his blood a flame, he needed this more than he could clearly admit.

  
The two of them locked eyes for merely a moment before the blonde nodded his head toward the very back of the bar. Thankfully this stranger was making this easy for Tom but the intent must have been clearly written across his face. There was no need for questions, names, or any of those other formalities. That was a relief; he didn’t really feel like explaining himself as to what his desires and needs were.

  
The blonde was leading him through a short hallway, where the bathrooms were. There was a sort of table where a pay phone was, and it seemed this man wanted time to seat himself on it, which was a pleasant surprise. He licked his lips and lifted himself up and onto the table and looked up at his beautiful substitute for Chris.

  
It seemed at first he wanted to ask a question but Tom put his finger to his lips, his eyes a warning. There was no need for words, no need for his voice to ruin his desire, and his fantasy. He didn’t need to answer any questions; his body language would be enough to tell this false Chris all he needed to know.  
With that the blonde leaned in and kissed Tom, softly at first, taking time to get to know his lips, the way he kissed, and how fast to move this along. His lips were soft and unyielding, the way they molded against Tom’s and it was easy to start to believe it was Chris between his thighs, stealing his breath and drawing soft gasps from him. It didn’t take long before his tongue was seeking out the warm cavern of his mouth. Exploring and brushing against his gently, all Tom could do was bury his hands in this beautiful stranger’s hair, pulling him closer and urging him to do more.

  
Tom had made a perfect pick, it seemed this one knew what to do and how to give his lovers of the night what they wanted or perhaps he was too lush to notice if he wasn’t good at this, or perhaps he was too caught up in his own fantasy to notice what was real. It didn’t really matter at this point; those fingers were moving through his hair, pulling just enough to push a strangled gasp forth and make him silently beg for a bit more. He shuddered and submitted to whatever the blonde wanted to do to him.

  
Every once in awhile Tom whimpered because it was so good, the way those hands moved across his sides, down his back, and back down his slender hips. Those questing digits pushed his thighs open and ran up slowly, seeking out those spots that would make Tom thrust forward and moan out his need. There was a flash of panic in him as this strange Chris opened him up but he took in a ragged breath and calmed himself. He couldn’t help but admit the pleasure was much needed but still a part of him felt rather dirty for it. But there was enough drink in him to push those thoughts back and welcome those touches; he felt his cock twitching to life and with a bit more, he would tumble off the edge blissfully.

  
Perhaps he probably should have been more active in this tryst but he was content to just let this substitute do all the work. He didn’t seem to mind, he had taken control of the moment and continued to let his touches leave Tom arching and begging. His fingers moved dangerously close to his aching need but never brushed against him, his lips drew out more whimpers and moans, his tongue destroying whatever defenses there may have been.

  
No matter though, he could no longer bring himself to care that this stranger was devouring him and his fingers dug into his shoulders, urging him to keep going. Tom was silently screaming that he touch him, to bring him to the edge but his words were lost in a sea of moans and soft cries. Those hands found the peaks and valleys of his body and exploited those spots of pleasure in a way that had him writhing against him.

  
That hot mouth finally left his and travelled down his neck, leaving a wet and hot trail in its wake, scorching his skin with sharp nips and sucks that made him cry out, there were spots the blonde found that made him arch sharply and his nails dug into his shoulders. He needed to find release and he was just about to demand that it be given…

  
However the blonde seemed to sense the need and instead of using his fingers to bring Tom off, he pressed his hips into his, their clothed cocks pressed against each other. It was better than he expected, the sudden contact made his hips buck up and he shuddered, moaning out unashamed. His pretend Chris rolled his hips hard against him, he reached behind him and slid his hands under his backside and lifted him up and thrust his hips against him harder. The motion had Tom’s head lolling back against the wall, gasping and begging incoherently. Those fingers started to need his ass and it was almost more than he could take, he was dangerously close to the edge.

  
The heat and the desire started to pool into his stomach and spread across his groin and thighs, he was shaking and rutting hard against this man, trying to bring himself off without moaning Chris’ name. The other, rolled his hips harder and positioned Tom in just the right angle, it sent him over tumbling over the edge, crying out and moving his hips wildly, he was vaguely aware of the other cumming but didn’t concern himself with it. He was blissfully lost in the afterglow of his orgasm, and unaware of another blonde watching.

  
~~

  
Mark and Robert had invited Chris to the very same bar, he had tried to get a hold of Tom but he couldn’t seem to get him to answer his phone. That was rather odd, he thought, Tom always seemed to answer when he tried to get ahold of him, but not tonight. He didn’t think too much of it. He couldn’t help but notice that, today Tom seemed rather on edge, he did hide it well but he knew those subtle looks and twitches, he might as well have been screaming.  
One would wonder though, if Chris was able to catch those subtle things, why couldn’t he catch Tom’s interest in him? Perhaps Tom hadn’t been as forthcoming as he thought he was or perhaps it was something Chris just didn’t want to take notice in; in any case he was glad to be at the bar.

  
He found himself to be right at home in pubs, the music, the crowd, and not to mention the drinking. He talked to his two friends for a while, they laughed and talked about the movies. The long hours and how much damage they had done to each other in all; they were just enjoying each other’s company and the conversation.

  
About an hour later though, the drinking finally took it’s toll, he had to seek out the bathroom, he excused himself and wandered to the back of the bar. He knew the sort of things that happened in the bar, especially the back of the bar. Chris wasn’t a saint, he had made his share of bad choices regarding such but what he was met with in the hallway, he was unprepared for.

  
He didn’t have to go very far before he was meant with moaning and whimpering but that didn’t startle him so much, but what did was it sounded like. Tom?! A frown graced his features as he moved closer to the scene that was unfolding in front of him. It felt like the atmosphere around him had dropped as well as his stomach, he stared flabbergasted at what was in front of him.  
Tom was arching and moving his hips like a bitch in heat and the one who was undoing his close friend, looked suspiciously like Chris himself. He put his hand over his mouth and watched the scene unfolding, forgetting why he had come back here at all. The way Tom was silently begging, the pleasure that crested his face, he could tell that his friend was somewhere else in his head, with someone else.

  
It was hard to take everything in and it was hard not to start piecing everything together. Over the course of several months, Tom had stayed close to him when he could. Whispering this and that in his ear, private jokes or something along those lines. Chris hadn’t ever thought too much of it, they had bonded as brothers and that’s all he ever saw it as. All those secret moments they had together of laughing and speaking to each other, he just thought it was Tom’s way of getting close to him.

  
In a way, he was right, but it seemed his friend was trying to get close to him in a completely different way. All the tension he saw building in Tom, he thought had been because of the work, the long hours, and the fight scenes. It appeared Chris had it all wrong; Tom’s tension was due to his desire to be fucked by him. It had built and built until it drove him to seek a stranger that looked like him.

  
The thought made his stomach turn, he wasn’t sure why, maybe it was because Tom had stooped to something like this. He couldn’t believe that the ever so proper British man would do something like this. Chris couldn’t wrap his mind around it; he just stared wide-eyed at the perversion in front of him.  
It was only moments later that the tale-tell sign of Tom’s orgasm hit, the look of utter sexual satisfaction distorted his features. A shudder went through him but he wasn’t sure what it was he was feeling, he certainly didn’t know how to handle the situation or what to do. He had never in his life been faced with something like this, not to mention by someone whom he never expected to do this.

  
He slid his fingers through his hair and watched them both come down from their high, there was a some lazy kissing as Tom limply held onto this stranger. Their hips were still moving and it seemed to Chris that his friend was still trying to hold onto the illusion he had created himself.

  
Finally Tom gently pushed the blonde away, who promptly wandered into the bathroom to clean up no doubt. Chris watched Tom, leaning back against the wall as he panted, trying to catch his breath. He slid his fingers through his hair and kept his eyes closed, savoring his dark deed. Chris felt his cheeks heat up but again but the emotion that was raging inside him was one he could not please.

  
“Have something to tell me Tom?”

  
Tom’s eyes flew open and his face lost several shades of color, he opened his mouth to say something but shut it again. Chris wasn’t sure just how he felt about any of this, he stared at Tom, and he found himself clearly disappointed with his friend’s very selfish actions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom had been blissfully unaware of Chris and the fact he had seen him come undone at the hands his so called look alike. Not even the drinks he had could calm the panic that was starting to rise within, this was not how it was suppose to go. He was supposed to get the deed over, head to the hotel, and try and scrub the shame away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned out a great deal darker, I knew from the beginning I wanted it to be angry and full of angst...it just got very intense a I wrote it. I hope you guys still like it...
> 
> Beta: lgcameron

Tom had been blissfully unaware of Chris and the fact he had seen him come undone at the hands his so called look alike. Not even the drinks he had could calm the panic that was starting to rise within, this was not how it was suppose to go. He was supposed to get the deed over, head to the hotel, and try and scrub the shame away.   


Instead he was left here to deal with Chris…and those angry blue eyes that were nothing more than slits. He tried to sit up a bit more straight, trying to form words, explain this away somehow. Nothing was coming to mind; there was nothing he could say that would make this any better. Tom desperately wished he had Loki’s silver tongue, to somehow turn this situation to his favor but nothing was coming to mind.   


There was a long moment of empty silence and still he failed to answer Chris’ question, he didn’t have an answer and didn’t want to answer. How could he possibly say anything at this point? How much had his friend really seen and what did he really think had taken place? Perhaps the moment could have been saved but the stranger he had been with walked out of the bathroom and looked from Chris to Tom, “He’s all yours.” And with that he walked away.   


Tom felt his face heat up to a degree he had never felt in his life before he promptly lost all color in the process. There was no way he could save this now, no salvaging this situation, it was all out in the open and he wanted to be swallowed into the wall. He didn’t ask how the situation could get worse, it just happened all on its own, and the night had been going relatively well too.   


~~   


Chris opened his mouth and then it snapped shut, he couldn’t bring forth the words that felt like razors clawing up his throat. He clenched his jaw and simply stared at Tom, he couldn’t even begin to explain how violated he felt. How completely filthy and used he felt, the very idea…of this…that Tom would do something like this, it made him sick. Utterly sick and he didn’t even know where to begin, how to process this. His nerves were suddenly frayed and there was no way he wanted to deal with this…not here.   


In a fluid motion, his fingers wrapped tightly around Tom’s wrist to the point of bruising and something of a whimper escaped the other’s lips. He really couldn’t find it in himself to care; this was going to be dealt with before his anger consumed him anymore. The raven behind him was being pulled along like a rag doll, his eyes averted to the floor; he couldn’t find the will into him to fight Chris off. 

Money was bitterly thrown at the bar to pay his tab and he was headed toward the door, Chris didn’t even bother to look at Robert or Mark, didn’t want to explain the situation at present…there was no way he could have done so without raising his voice. He couldn’t even bring himself to look behind him as he jerked Tom down the street; he could feel him stumbling but didn’t slow the pace.   


~~

All Tom could do was try and keep up, the alcohol in his blood made his movements somewhat haphazard. He didn’t dare speak and he tried hard not to make a sound but every time he stumbled Chris’ grip around his wrist tightened and it always brought a whimper of pain and fear from his lips. He couldn’t tell what was going to happen and didn’t know if he could find the words to help the situation.   


It wasn’t long before they were in the elevator, riding up but he couldn’t be too sure as to who’s room or why…why go to anyone’s room? He worried his lower lip nervously, staring at the doors in a bit of a haze. Once the door was open, he was jerked out and toward a room, the numbers blurred by and he wasn’t able to focus on where they could be.   


“Open the door.”   


The words came out as a command and a warning, Chris shoved him into the door; he could feel his nose brush up against the wood.  He stood there for a moment, unable to comprehend the gravity of the situation…he tried to suck in enough air through his nose to help make this all come together. A growl erupted behind him, more of a threat than a warning. Tom continued to worry his lower lip and fumbled for his keycard, he hesitated a moment before swiping the card.   


The next few moments were nothing but a blur of motion, the sound of the door being shut and the feeling of being dragged into the bedroom. He hit the mattress with a soft thud and bounced for a few moments. He laid there with his face in the covers, freshly made…clean but they wouldn’t be for long.   


Tom tried to piece together how the night had gone and how wrong it had suddenly become. All he wanted was a release from the tension building inside…release without Chris finding out…without knowing what was really on his mind when they were sharing those close moments. All Chris had wanted out of it was a brotherly bond and Tom twisted it into perversion but he never meant for it to happen…and never meant for this to happen.   


“Strip.”   


The tone of his voice was low and dangerous; anger wasn’t there but something far worse. A shudder of excitement and horror coiled its way down Tom’s spine and he couldn’t move for a moment, this could not be the way things were going to happen. Chris could not…would not be doing this, this had to be a nightmare, a soft sob nearly escaped his lips. He shut his eyes tightly and tried to breath, tried to find some piece of sanity to hold onto.   


“I _said_ **STRIP**.”   


A there was a sharp flinch in his being, as if he’d been struck across the back. He didn’t dare look at him; another sound escaped his lips, something akin to a whimper combined with a soft scream. Tom wasn’t able to look at Chris…couldn’t bare it as shaky fingers removed his shirt slowly. He was afraid to move any faster and afraid to move any slower. He couldn’t imagine how enraged his…dear friend had to be…he had some idea because he could almost feel the powerful emotion washing over him in waves. He could feel his eyes brimming with tears and knew that the worst was still yet to come.   


~~   


A low growl escaped his lips, Tom was taking too long for this, and he had absolutely no patience. He was beyond disgusted with him; his anger had taken him to a place he never thought he’d be able to go.  The selfishness of it, the complete disregard of everything logical…He just couldn’t seem to wrap his mind around it and it infuriated him…blinded him to everything.   


Once Tom finally had stripped away everything, Chris twitched a bit and opened the nightstand and as he suspected lube and a condom was there. He tossed them on the bed, and moved back toward the bed but something shiny caught his eye…used condoms and their wrappers. A new layer of rage washed over him and he shuddered, biting back the urge to scream obscenities at Tom.   


“Open yourself up.”   


The sentence alone gave its own directions, _don’t take too long or I’ll take you as you are._ Tom was frozen in place; this was nothing more than a bad dream brought on by the drinking…it had to be because this could not be happening to him.  Chris…Chris would not do this to him, would not disgrace him in such a way. The man he came to love and trust so much…could not be doing this.   


“Time is running short Tom.”   


~~   


He felt tears escaping and a soft and silent sob ripped itself from his throat, he felt his body shaking. Tom shut his eyes and reached for the lube and sloppily poured a generous amount on his fingers. Those lips that nearly split open because of the smile that usually graced his features, were now trembling and raw…a product of the fear inside. How did it all lead to this…where did his night go wrong?   


Trembling fingers slid toward the ring of muscles that were clenched tightly and he gasped when he touched himself. He rubbed a finger across the entrance and had to will himself to relax…had to pretend this situation was different because if he didn’t, there would be no way he could do this. The fear of Chris ripping him to the seams was enough to give his mind some focus. At least for a moment he could pleasure himself and convince himself of a lie to help ease the pain.   


His mind focused and pretended that he was alone on this night…that Chris wasn’t standing at the foot of the bed, enraged. It took a great deal of his will power to calm himself and ease his mind. It took several moments of silence and stillness before he was able to find that quiet place inside himself. In his mind, he was in this position to bring himself to pleasures he often denied himself. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he pushed the first finger in, there was a bit of a burn but the oil soon eased that. In and out slowly before the second finger joined in. He rubbed himself and moaned out softly and shuddered, he could feel the warmth pooling in his stomach. He shifted a bit and tried to find that secret spot and his hips rolled back against his hand. A shiver and a whimper escaped, the frustration was building. After a few moments he was able to add a third finger. His eyes fluttered shut as the arousal started to settle into his stomach, pooling into his cock. _Oh..._ His fingers crushed across something that sent a lovely shock wave of pleasure through him. He continued to brush against that spot until a fine sheen of sweat broke out across his skin, he was rocking his hips, moaning out, and his back started to arch…trying hard to get him to that the bliss that could erase this night.   


The world of bliss was ripped from him; his hand was jerked roughly away from his now begging entrance. He cried out and slumped forward as the world came back to him and his body felt empty and afraid. The shivers of pleasure were replaced by trembling; he shut his eyes and chewed on his lower lip. This had to be a nightmare…this…this was a nightmare.   


Sounds of the condom wrapping being ripped open, made him all too aware that this wasn’t a dream. Chris, his dear and trusted friend was about to fuck him with all of his rage and passion… _passion…_ it wasn’t indifference…somewhere in all this Chris had to still love him…or…or this wouldn’t be happening. That was the reasoning Tom had to hold onto, it was the only thing that was keeping his mind from tearing itself apart.   


~~   


The blonde stared down at the trembling form but it wasn’t enough to snap him out of the darkness that had consumed his heart. The very idea, the complete knowledge that Tom was willing to resort to such things, it had completely turned him upside down. He couldn’t…couldn’t understand any of it and the more he tried to make sense of this evening and what he saw, the more it pissed him off.   


During the little show of Tom opening himself up, Chris had undressed himself and watched him. The complete and wanton act, the way the raven-haired harlot had opened himself up…send waves of anger and lust through him. It had breathed new life into the member he had been trying to nurse into attention. There had been something very…appealing about the act of watching him. He had almost lost his focus and almost allowed Tom to bring himself off, but the sharp cry had reminded him of what he had to do…no… _needed_ to do.   


His fingers curled around Tom’s hips and lifted them up, ass in the air and head into the mattress. He took a breath and simply plunged himself into the wet, tight heat and he growled loudly. It was not a feeling he was expecting and it was only intensified the clenching, the velvet walls sucking him in more deeply. He swore at Tom and dug his fingers more deeply into his flesh. It was almost too much, it was a feeling he wasn’t expecting.   


It was good, far too good and he was almost made aware of what he was doing…almost. He moved his hand to the headboard to brace himself. After a few breaths his hips started to move slowly and hard, the sounds Tom was making were something between a sob and a breathy moan. Chris was only able to keep a building pace for a short time before his hips were driving forward harshly. Every movement brought another wave of delicious pleasure; it was going straight to his cock. He growled and clenched his jaw, shuddering as his hips continued to snap forward.   


Everything was becoming too hot and too much, his skin felt like it was on fire and he shuddered as he tried to suck in air through his mouth. He rolled his hips and then snapped them at the end, the pleasant sound of skin on skin…it was like the sound of a whip cracking. His fingers dug into skin and clenched the headboard; he tried to keep himself grounded as he dove into Tom. Everything was angry and everything was pleasure, it felt amazing to be inside of him.  The waves of pleasure were becoming too much and at some point, he nearly had Tom’s head touching his knees. He drew him up and started to slam into him harshly and wildly as he felt the coil in his stomach start to snap. His vision was starting to white out…and suddenly everything was white, vaguely aware of something of a shout and a growl escaping his lips. He continued to ride out his orgasm, he was dimly aware of Tom clenching around him as he came undone as well. Truthfully…Chris hadn’t been concerned with the other reaching their completion, it was only a matter of luck.   


~~   


Tom had opened himself up enough where he was able to handle Chris, even as he dove in without any other regard. There still had been a good amount of burning and pain and his mind shattered when he started to move. There had been little pleasure in it for him in the beginning. The harshness of the moments left his mouth slacked in the uncomfortable sensation and his eyes were burning with tears. However once a pace was truly set, his body responded to it and the pleasure had slowly washed away all of his thoughts.   


For a time he wasn’t concerned with why this was happening, his mind had melted into need and desire. He needed to feel Chris filling him and had desire to reach completion in a way he hadn’t had in quite some time. His hips arched and moved with Chris, meeting him thrust for thrust. He clawed at the sheets and mewled in complete and utter abandon, the pleasure bleached away the ugly scars of the night even if it was just for this moment. Tom was able to lose himself in this and he shut his eyes and moaned Chris’ name, moaned it loud and begged. It never occurred to him that the other wasn’t even listening but it didn’t matter. He felt the tension in him melting away, rolling his hips and arching his back.   


It felt so fucking good…to be fucked.   


Tom needed this, needed it more than he thought, and he couldn’t concentrate on the fact that this was happening for all of the wrong reasons. At some point Chris made him into the shape of a tight triangle, his head nearly at his knees. A scream of shock escaped his lips as he felt that spot inside of him hit suddenly, again and again. The tale-tell sign that his blonde lover was about to spill and the thrusts continued to blur his vision until it all went dark. He felt his body stiffen, Chris’ name ripped from his lips as he felt the warmth of his seed splashing his skin.   


He collapsed onto the bed, slowly his vision came back to him, and he tried to catch his breath. He basked in the glory of having been fucked so thoroughly; it had been easy to lose himself in it. He stayed on his stomach, and shivered a bit…it had been worth it…so he thought.   


~~   


Chris pulled out and slumped forward but didn’t allow his body to collapse into the bed. It hadn’t changed anything, what he had done…what he had just done was sickening. He lost control of his anger in a way that…he couldn’t even think. He slid the condom off and began to get dressed; he needed air…needed to vomit. That…that moment shouldn’t have ever happened, he shouldn’t have allowed himself to lose control. There wasn’t any way for him to ever make peace with this moment. This…changed and ruined everything. He lifted himself off the bed and walked toward the door, he glanced at Tom for a moment. Tried to think of something, anything to say but there was nothing he could do. He had made the biggest mistake of his life, he hurt Tom, and now he couldn’t bear to look at him. The door slammed shut behind him, what had he done?   


~~   
It wasn’t until the door slammed that Tom was even aware Chris had left, the sound made his heart jump. The realization started to settle in his chest and stomach; he felt utterly filthy and couldn’t form words or thoughts. All he could do was feel and his eyes started to burn once again and the tears slid down. Soundless sobs started to wrack his body; he trembled and brought his knees to his chest.  He bit into his lower lip until he could taste copper, he shut his eyes and tried to breath…tried to find something to hold onto. There was nothing and a strangled scream fell from his lips. Again and again he screamed until his voice was wrecked, the sobs continued to shake him until there was nothing left. He was empty and numb…but so, he could not stop sobbing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, well it's up to you guys whether or not this needs another chapter. ~_^

**Author's Note:**

> There may be a 2nd part and it might be filled with angry sex, let me know if you want more of this!


End file.
